Generally, it is known that a device for filling soluble containers such as capsules includes an assembly for orienting capsules, an assembly for filling capsules and accessories including a powder tray and a powder spreader. The assembly for orienting capsules can orient the capsules in such a way that caps remain up and bodies in down position. The orienters known in the art can be hand held or bench top assembly for orienting capsules.
Typically, the assembly for orienting capsules can include a sheet component and a base component to which the sheet component is fastened. The sheet component of the orienter assembly generally includes a top sheet for loading the capsules and a bottom sheet for orienting the capsules. U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,494 discloses an invention entitled “device for filling soluble containers” wherein the device for filling soluble containers includes an assembly for orienting and separating capsules and an assembly for filling the capsules. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,494 patent discloses a hand held assembly for orienting capsules having a sheet component for orienting capsules and a base component for guiding the oriented capsules. The sheet component has a top sheet for loading the capsules and a bottom sheet for orienting the capsules loaded therein and the sheets capable of being relatively displaced with respect to each other. Slots are provided in the top sheet for limiting such displacement by setting free configuration for orientation of the capsules. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,494 patent further describes that an open closable gate is mounted to the top sheet for enabling easier loading and containment of the capsules within the top sheet, for orienting the capsules. The sheet component is usually configured as a sub-assembly and is capable of being used as a change-part in pre-assembled condition.
The capsules to be filled can be poured into the sheet such that each slot in the sheet houses a capsule. Orientation of the capsules can be initiated by horizontally sliding the top sheet to align the slots of the top sheet with that of the bottom sheet causing the capsules in the top sheet to fall into the slots of the bottom sheet and further into the orienter base for orienting the capsules into filling position.
Typically, the sheet component is either screw fitted or snap fitted to the orienter base using a screw. Therefore, each time, the size of the capsules to be filled is changed, the change-part is unscrewed or released from the orienter base and another change-part according to the required size is re-screwed to the orienter base. The orienter change part along with the orienter base becomes a heavy assembly creating fatigue to the operator. Furthermore, often the capsules get stuck to the base due to the static force during orientation.
Typically, the assembly for filling capsules known in the art such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,494 has a sheet component with a top sheet, bottom sheet and a sliding sheet and each of the sheets having plurality of holes therein to allow passage of capsules there through for holding the capsules for facilitating separation into the body portion and the cap portion. Further, it has been disclosed that the sliding sheet can be displaceable relative to the top and bottom sheets for effecting gripping of a portion of the capsules during separation of the capsules. Further, the base component has a cam assembly mounted on it for effecting relative displacement of the sheets.
The assembly for filling capsules, particularly double blind capsules are known to be provided with profile notches to accommodate such double blind capsules such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,494. However, providing such profile notches reduces the number of capsules separated and filled per cycle.
The assembly for orienting capsules can be hand held or a bench top assembly. The bench top assembly for orienting capsules known in the art generally includes a base with a transfer chute and sliding arrangement for capsule tray loading plate, rectification assembly with finger plate, orienter change parts and a transfer plate.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved handheld assembly for orienting capsules that can orient more number of capsules at a time. Another object of the invention is to provide a handheld assembly for orienting the capsules having tool free and screw free change parts and can be easy to handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly for filling double blind capsules such that more number of capsules can be filled at a time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bench top assembly for orienting capsules which can be easy to handle and can orient large range of sizes of capsules.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of orienting caps.